tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tutorial / Safe, Easy,
FOR ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHOSE STUFF KEEPS BLOWING UP! Instead of using unreliable engines and the buggy pipes from BuildCraft, use instead the better-designed Filter and Pneumatic Tube system. Simply place the Filter next to the condenser, which is where the wooden pipe would go normally. Change the orientation of the Filter by right-clicking with a Screwdriver until the larger hole is facing the condenser and the smaller hole is facing away. Connect the pneumatic tubes to the output (smaller hole) of the Filter and lead the pipes to your Nuclear Reactor. But don't turn it on yet. Before you start the reactor, make a Timer and place it pointing to the Filter. This will create a redstone pulse on an interval determined by a player, which is what the Filter runs on (it has to be pulses; a constant current will shut off the system). I recommend that you right-click on the Timer once you have placed it and change the interval time to 1 second, as the Nuclear Reactor is also set to 1 second intervals. If your ice maker is far away (more than 5 pipes long) from the Reactor, I suggest making a Relay and placing it 2 blocks away from the Reactor, so there should be 1 pipe between the Relay and the Reactor. The Relay, like the Filter, needs to have the small hole facing the side where the ice is coming out, so change it to where the small hole is facing the Reactor. The Relay basically holds all of your ice that it receives and keeps it until your Reactor needs some, then it will automatically output the ice (note that the Relay doesn't rely on redstone pulses to work, but it also does not suck stuff from chests, so don't replace your Filter with the Relay). You should now be able to turn on your Nuclear Reactor and find the ice being pumped in. And the best part? No explosions! If this is your first time using any of this equipment, I highly suggest you test this system with a couple chests representing your condenser and reactor. Be sure it works before you turn on the Reactor. Notes: RedPower Filters and Relays never blow up. RedPower Pneumatic Tubes don't spill stuff out if the target is full, but the items instead go back to the machine (in this case the Filter or Relay) that put them in the tubes. Relays and Filters will not and should not have anything in their GUI inventory; more ice may be put in the Relay's if the Reactor needs more than is being supplied, but '''never' touch the Filter's if you don't know what you're doing. The Filter will extract entire stacks of ice from the condenser, but relies on redstone pulses to operate; never supply it with a constant signal, and don't give any redstone signal to the Relay since it operates automatically. The Filter/Relay will keep all unused ice in an inaccessible inventory until the Reactor has the space for more. Only one Filter is needed for the system, as it will take an entire 64 stack of ice, 4x more than your steam engine which only takes stacks of 16 at a time.''